List of programs aired on WB Kids (TV channel)
Warning: You can add shows, but only SpyroFanandCollinTSB, DonaldoC1997, Coolot1, GreenGrassCreeper34 and Bobbybooboobear can decide if it can be in the channel or not. If approved, it will stay, but if not approved, it's removed. Unlike the block version, which has seven shows, the channel version of WB Kids has several shows due to being a 24/7 cable and satellite television channel. Programs Note: * = Original series ** = Netflix/Amazon Prime/Hulu original series Warner Bros. Animation *''Looney Tunes''/''Merrie Melodies'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Taz-Mania'' *''Animaniacs'' (both the original and the 2020 revival) *''The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' *''Pinky and the Brain''/''Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain'' *''Slappy Squirrel'' *''Happy Cat and Dog Genius'' *''Baby Looney Tunes'' *''Duck Dodgers'' *''Loonatics Unleashed'' *''Loonatics Reloaded* *''The Looney Tunes Show *''Wabbit''/''New Looney Tunes'' *''Toonmania* *''Bunnicula *''Freakazoid!'' *''Histeria!'' *''Detention'' *''ThunderCats'' (both the original and the 2011 revival) *''Thundercats Roar'' *''ThunderCats: Warriors* *''The Mask: The Animated Series *''Dumb and Dumber: The Animated Series'' *''¡Mucha Lucha!'' *''Ozzy & Drix'' *''Xiaolin Showdown'' *''Xiaolin Chronicles'' *''Unikitty!'' *''Road Rovers** *The Seussville Adventure* *Warner Town* *The Adventures of Yoshi* *The Adventures of Sally Brown'' *''The Adventures of The Face Paint'' *''Collin the Speedy Boy'' *''Collin the Speedy Boy Chronicles'' *''The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy* *Collin the Speedy Boy: At All Speed* *Collin: Light-Speed-Fueled Adventures'' *''Legendary: The Heroic Dinosaur** *Tales from the Mystic Woods'' *''Legacy of the Mystic Woods* *The Dinosaur Princess'' *''The Dinosaur Princess: Unleashed* *Good Ol' Magic'' *''Good Ol' Magic: The Adventures of Charlotte* *Croc'' *''Dragon Mania Adventures'' *''Romeo and Juliet: Monster Attackers'' *''The Heroic Hawk'' *''Five Nights at Freddy's'' *''The Tales of The Paintders** *The Doggies* *The Amazing Blue Blaze'' *''Storks: The Series'' *''Mobs'' *''Howler'' *''The Pet Adventures of Lego* *The Heroic Adventures of Brave Braverton* *Urban Legend Private Eyes* *Harry Potter: The Animated Series'' *''The Lord of the Rings: The Animated Series* *The Adventures of Hero-Man* *Warner Bros. Emoji Madness'' *''Groove Town* *Psychedelic Heroes* Hanna-Barbera *''The Huckleberry Hound Show *''The All-New Huckleberry Hound Show* *''The Yogi Bear Show *''The Quick Draw McGraw Show'' *''Top Cat'' *''The Atom Ant Show'' *''The Secret Squirrel Show'' *''The Magilla Gorilla Show'' *''Wally Gator'' *''Touché Turtle'' *''Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har'' *''Hong Kong Phooey'' *''The Peter Potamus Show'' *''Yo Yogi!'' *''2 Stupid Dogs'' *''Yogi Bear and Friends'' *''The New Adventures of Snooper & Blabber'' *''Yogi's Mystery Adventures'' *''Hanna-Barbera Action Force* *''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! *''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' *''The Scooby-Doo Show'' *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo!'' *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' *''Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated'' *''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' *''Scooby-Doo and Guess Who?'' *''World Wide Scooby-Doo* *''The Flintstones *''The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show'' *''The Flintstone Comedy Hour'' *''The Flintstone Comedy Show'' *''The Flintstone Kids'' *''Cave Kids'' *''Yabba-Dabba Dinosaurs!'' *''The Jetsons'' *''Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels'' *''Captain Caveman and His Angels'' *''The Pink Badger'' (both the original and the 2016 revival) *''The Pink Badger: City of Heroes'' *''The Pink Badger Chronicles'' *''The Pink Badger Adventures'' *''The New Adventures of The Pink Badger'' *''Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow'' (both the original and the 2019 revival) *''The Face Paint Gang'' (both the original and the 2018 revival) *''Digger Dog and Singer Cat'' (both the original and the 2019 revival) *''Digger Dog and Singer Cat: Rock's On!'' *''Digger Dog and Singer Cat: Reloaded'' *''Jonny Quest'' *''The New Adventures of Jonny Quest'' *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'' *''Jonny Quest!* *''Wacky Races (both the original and the 2017 and 2019 revivals) *''Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines'' *''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' *''El Gato and His Mystery Crew'' *''The Smurfs'' *''Adventures of the Smurfs* *Adventures of Johan and Peewit* *''Pound Puppies (both the original and the 2019 revival) *''Hanna-Barberics Unleashed'' *''Hanna-Barbera's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics World Tour* Turner Entertainment *''Tom and Jerry/''Droopy'' *''The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show'' *''Tom and Jerry Kids'' *''Droopy, Master Detective'' *''Tom and Jerry Tales'' *''The Tom and Jerry Show'' *''Tom and Jerry: The Cat and Mouse Story'' *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' (both the original and the 2023 revival**) *''LazyTown'' *''You Know What?: A Tex Avery Production* *''Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz Cartoon Network *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (both the original and the 2016 series) *''Powerpuff Girls Z'' (US dub) *''The Powerpuff Girls: Unleashed'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Cow and Chicken'' *''I Am Weasel'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Ed, Edd 'n Eddy'' *''Whatever Happened To... Robot Jones?'' *''Time Squad'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' *''Evil Con Carne'' *''Samurai Jack'' (Season 1-4 only) *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''Megas XLR'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''The Chronicles of Juniper Lee'' (sequel series)* *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''The Face Paint'nimal Gang'' *''The Arachnid Friends'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''Squirrel Boy'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''Ben 10'' *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' *''Chowder'' *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' *''The Dinosaur Crew'' *''Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat'' *''Adventure Time'' *''Regular Show'' *''Steven Universe'' *''The Cryptids'' *''Clarence'' *''Uncle Grandpa'' *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *''The Mysterious Mysteries of Mystery Manor'' *''Brett and the Vampire'' *''The Reds'' *''Mighty Magiswords'' *''We Bare Bears'' *''Eric and Claire'' *''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' *''Godzilla: Life on Monster Island'' *''Apple and Onion'' *''Craig of the Creek'' *''Infinity Train'' *''Victor and Valentino'' *''The Cosmic Adventures of Stella'' *''Villain Academy'' *''Random Cartoons Show'' *''Cartoon Network: CN School'' International productions *''Robotboy'' (France/United Kingdom) *''Jorel's Brother'' (Brazil, English dub) *''Villainous'' (Mexico) DC Comics *''Super Friends'' series *''Batman: The Animated Series''/''The New Batman Adventures'' *''Batman Beyond'' *''Superman: The Animated Series'' *''Static Shock'' *''Justice League'' *''M.A.R.S.'' *''Justice League Unlimited'' *''The Batman'' *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' *''Beware the Batman'' *''Teen Titans'' *''Teen Titans Go!'' *''Young Justice'' *''Green Lantern: The Animated Series'' *''Justice League Action'' *''DC Super Hero Girls'' *''The Lego Batman Show'' *''Batman: Master Detective* *Superman: Hero of Steel* *Titans: Ready for Action* *Justice League: Heroes* *The Brave and the Bold** Acquired from Universal Television *Walter Lantz shorts (''Woody Woodpecker/''Chilly Willy''/''Andy Panda''/''The Beary Family'') *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' *''The Adventures of Woody Woodpecker'' *''Toonsylvania'' *''Jurassic World: Project Dinosaurs* *Felix the Cat Chronicles* *''Trolls: The Beat Goes On!** *''Trolls: Dancing Adventures* *''The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle** *''Dragon City Chronicles* *Spy Fox** *''The Boss Baby: Back in Business** *''Captain Underpants'' *''The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show''** *''Noddy'' series *''George of the Jungle'' *''The Harveytoons Show'' *''Gerald McBoing-Boing'' *''What's New, Mr. Magoo?'' *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss'' (both the original and the 2028 revival) *''Curious George'' *''The Land Before Time: The Animated Series'' *''Back to the Future: The Animated Series'' *''Exosquad'' *''Problem Child'' *''Monster Force'' *''Earthworm Jim'' (1995 series) *''Wing Commander Academy'' *''The Mummy: The Animated Series'' *''South American Heroes: The Forces'' Acquired from Sony Pictures Television *''Team Smurf'' *''Angry Birds Toons'' *''Angry Birds: Feathered Adventures** *''The Real Ghostbusters *''The Extreme Ghostbusters'' *''Ghostbusters: Ecto Force'' *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' (TV series) *''Project G.e.e.K.e.R.'' *''Men in Black: The Series'' *''Big Buy and Rusty the Boy Robot'' *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' *''Reilly Toons'' series **''Ike and Squeaky'' **''Anthony and Harold'' **''The Red Fox'' **''Modern Toons'' **''Chucky Fox'' **''The Acres Kids'' **''Sweety Woodpecker'' **''Matthew Dog and Euguine Cat'' **''Hokey Tiger and Pokey Crane'' **''The Reilly Toons Show'' **''Burger Makers: A Reilly Toons Production'' **''Reilly Toons' Wacky Races'' **''Basket Dragons'' **''The All-New Reilly Toons Show'' **''Reilly Toons Unleashed'' **''Kangaroos Unite'' **''Super Cat and Power Dog Reloaded'' **''Justice Animal League: A Reilly Toons Production'' **''Toon Kids: A Reilly Toons Production'' **''Reilly Toons Adventures'' *''Animal Mysteries* *Phantom Investigators: Animated'' *''The Coyote Family'' *''Melvin and Ronnie'' *''Open Season: The Animated Series'' *''Speedy Blue Dog** *Adventures of Weasy Weasel'' *''Daniel and Sarah: Best Friends Forever'' *''X-O-X: Robot Fighter'' *''Most Wanted: The Cheatons'' *''Sly Cooper Chronicles'' Acquired from Sega *''The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (SatAM) *''Sonic Underground'' *''Sonic X'' (Studiopolis redub) *''Sonic Boom'' *''Sonic: Beyond Mobius* *The Liberty Chasers* *The Adventures of Team Chaotix'' *''Nights: The Series* Acquired from Hasbro Studios *My Little Pony: A World of Fantasy* *Transformers: Transform and Roll Out* *Transformers: Supernatural* *G.I. Joe: Legacy* *Littlest Pet Shop* *Pound Puppies* *The Chronicles of Elefun and Friends* *Candy Land* Acquired from Corus Entertainment *''Atomic Betty *''Rocket Monkeys'' Acquired from DHX Media *''Inspector Gadget'' (both the original and the 2015 revival) *''Gadget Boy & Heather'' *''Gadget & the Gadgetinis'' *''Animal Mechanicals'' (starting with the fourth season/reruns) *''The Adventures of Paddington Bear'' *''League of Super Evil'' *''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!'' *''The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3'' *''Super Mario World'' *''The Little Lulu Show'' *''Supernoobs'' *''Cloudy with the Chance of Meatballs'' (TV series) *''Johnny Test'' *''MetaJets'' *''Dr. Dimensionpants'' *''Chuck's Choice'' *''Mega Man: Fully Charged'' *''Scan2Go'' *''Magi-Nation'' *''Will and Dewitt'' *''Young Robin Hood'' *''Storm Hawks'' *''Hot Wheels Battle Force 5'' Acquired from Fremantle *''Danger Mouse'' (both the original and the 2015 revival) *''Count Duckula'' *''The Wind in the Willows'' (TV show) Acquired from Xilam *''Space Goofs'' *''Oggy and the Cockroaches''/''Oggy and the Cockroaches: Through the Ages'' *''Lucky Luke'' *''The New Adventures of Lucky Luke'' *''The Daltons'' *''Zig & Sharko'' *''Ratz'' *''The Adventures of Lucky Luke and Asterix and Obelix* *''Mr. Magoo (TV series) Others *''Toon Talk* *The Great WB Kids Challenge* *''Totally Spies! (both the original and the 2018 series) *''Total Drama'' series **''Total Drama Island'' **''Total Drama Action'' **''Total Drama World Tour'' **''Total Drama: Revenge of the Island'' **''Total Drama All Stars''/''Total Drama: Pahkitew Island'' **''Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race'' **''Total DramaRama'' **''Total Drama: Monster Island'' *''Peanuts'' series *''Peanuts: The Adventures of Charlie Brown and Snoopy'' *''Archie Detective Agency'' *''The Pink Panther'' *''The Ant and the Aardvark'' *''The Inspector'' *''Pink Panther and Pals'' *''The Jungle Bunch'' *''My Knight and Me'' *''Wallace and Gromit's Cracking Contraptions'' *''Shaun the Sheep'' *''GoGoRiki'' *''Mr. Bean'' (animated series) (Studiopolis redub) *''Skylanders Academy'' *''Skunk Fu!'' (staring with the second season/reruns) *''Las Aventuras de Hijitus'' (English dub) *''Hostal Morrison'' (English dub) *''31 Minutos'' (English dub) *''Condorito'' shorts (English dub) *''As Aventuras de Gui e Estopa'' (English dub) *''Vuelta por el Universo'' (English dub) *''Monica's Gang'' (English dub) *''Rat-A-Tat'' *''Bob the Builder'' (original only) *''Bob the Builder: Ready, Steady, Build!'' *''Bob & Spud'' *''The Twisted Whiskers Show'' *''Doki'' *''The Berenstain Bears Comedy Show* *''Benny and Cecil *''Cat & Keet'' *''Waddle* *''The Jungle Book (2010 TV series) *''Chloe's Closet'' *''Chloe: New Adventures in ChloeWorld'' (sequel series)* *''Marcus Level'' *''Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitsu'' (US dub) *''Lego Legends of Chima'' *''Lego Nexo Knights'' *''Superanimals Team'' *''The Shonen & Shojo Show'' International versions *List of shows aired on WB Kids (channel)/United Kingdom and Ireland *List of shows aired on WB Kids (channel)/France and Francophone Africa *List of shows aired on WB Kids (channel)/Spain *List of shows aired on WB Kids (channel)/Portugal and Lusophone Africa *List of shows aired on WB Kids (channel)/Europe, Middle East and Africa *List of shows aired on WB Kids (channel)/Canada *List of shows aired on WB Kids (channel)/Australia *List of shows aired on WB Kids (channel)/Latin America *List of shows aired on WB Kids (channel)/Asia *List of shows aired on WB Kids (channel)/Korea *List of shows aired on WB Kids (channel)/Japan Category:List of programs Category:WB Kids Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas